


Scratchy Faces

by charlieboy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, ahhh, also im sorry it is really slow and kind of boring, and i think theyre cute as a pair of best friends, bc both dodds and carisi have unshaven faces, i was inspired by the episode 'melancholy pursuit', im sorry it has a stupid title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboy/pseuds/charlieboy
Summary: Carisi invites Dodds over to hang out, and they end up cuddling





	Scratchy Faces

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the shit title and i feel like its really slow and boring so i apologise for that as well.. i just liked the fact that they were both unshaven in 'melancholy pursuit' (season 17 episode 7) and i feel like theyre kind of casual best friends, even tho cariri is dating barba 
> 
> (you dont need to have seen the episode for this)

It had been a long day, filled with paperwork and refilled coffee mugs - a general haze of tiredness was settled among all detectives and the Lieutenant. To add to that, it was raining, but it was the slow, chilly, dreary type of rain instead of a nice cozy storm. 

Carisi felt the chill in his bones. He had woken up late and was lucky to have gotten to work on time, but he didn’t have time to shave which was usually part of his morning routine, so he felt a bit thrown off schedule. 

Dodds on the other hand, had gotten up too early, not having been able to sleep. His morning was also altered from his every day before work routine. Due to his lack of sleep, he just lay in bed, exhausted, and the weather was no help. 

The day stretched on, but eventually it was time to leave. Olivia had left early to watch Noah, to relieve her sitter Lucy, who was coming down with a cold. 

Carisi sauntered over to the Sergeant's desk, his jacket still draped over his desk chair. He figured he would just stay and study if his plans didn’t work out. 

“Hey Sergeant, I was wondering,” Carisi noticed Dodds had bags under his eyes, and felt sort of guilty for asking this, “would you wanna come over tonight and just hang out?” He didn’t exactly want to study, but he didn’t have class, and Barba was working late, again. Barba had been working late the past few nights and Carisi figured he should just go home and get some actual sleep - they both knew they would stay up either talking, making out, or other activities, if one of them stayed over the others apartment. So of course, Carisi felt he was going to get really bored, really fast. He liked to stay somewhat busy. 

The Sergeant looked at him and smiled softly, “Sure, I’d love to.” and Carisi seemed to light up, happy to have something going on for the evening. 

“Are you still working?” Carisi asked, looking curious. 

“Not really, I can finish this tomorrow.” Dodds said, putting some of the papers he was working on (or more like staring at, pretending to be able to focus) into a neat pile and moving it to the side. 

“Okay, cool! I’ll get my coat on.” Carisi smiled before turning to walk back to his desk. 

Dodds downed the remaining coffee in his mug and threw on his jacket. He liked Carisi and he was a bit surprised when he asked to hang out, nonetheless glad he did. 

Carisi took his bag with his books and he and the Sergeant walked out together. 

They took a cab to Carisi’s apartment, lightly discussing a recent case involving two young kids’ kidnapping. 

At Carisi’s apartment, he grabbed two beers from the fridge and they sat down on the couch. 

“So, what do you wanna do? Did you have anything in mind, or did you just want someone to drink with?” Dodds asked, wearing a little smirk. 

Carisi chuckled, “Well, I wanted to get to know you more. Amanda and I hang out, and Fin and I have played video games sometimes, and I’ve babysat for Liv and then made her and Noah dinner, so I feel like you’re the only person I haven’t had a chance to really get to know.” He opened their beers and they clinked them together in a lazy toast. 

“Alright, I understand,” Dodds took a sip from his beer, still watching Carisi, and relaxing a bit more, “so what do you wanna know about me?” 

“Well, first thing’s first, do you want any food? I can make some pasta - I make a great sauce!” Carisi said, excited. 

“I’m not exactly hungry, but thank you.” Dodds admired the Detectives natural comfortability with most people. He noticed he could get anxious sometimes but he was always warm with everyone. 

“Yeah same,” Carisi laughed, “tell me about how you wanted to be a cop?” He kicked off his shoes and put them on the coffee table. He had on black socks with thin pink stripes on them. 

They talked for awhile, about Dodds’ dad and his old precincts, and Carisi talked about Staten Island and how he decided he wanted to possibly work in law. As they drank some more beers, Dodds remembered when they put on their uniforms and did a DUI check, as an excuse to look for a kidnap turned murder. Carisi had wanted to do it quickly because it was reminding him too much of Staten Island. Dodds also remembered how cute he thought the young Detective looked. 

He realised he had spaced out, and now it seemed like Carisi was half asleep, as he was slouching towards the middle of the couch, wearing a buzzed smile. Dodds’ heart started to beat faster. He had never been good with relationships or, sexuality at all really. But he liked Carisi, and vaguely remembered overhearing Rollins say something about him being bisexual or gay. He didn’t really know where he fell on the spectrum, but he just knew sometimes he really liked a person, regardless of gender. 

He leaned in and gently kissed Carisi, noticing how soft his lips were. The lanky Detective kissed back but then pulled his head back a bit, smiling, and eyes sorta shiny and clearly affected by the couple beers they had each drank. 

Dodds started to freak out after the other man didn’t say anything for a few seconds -even though it felt a lot longer. 

“Shit, did I read that wrong?” Dodds whispered. 

“Nah, that’s my bad. Um, I’m actually dating someone, I’m sorry,” he said it softly, “I mean I’m dating Barba” Carisi then laughed, “who would’ve thunk!” 

“Crap, no that’s my fault, I didn’t mean to--” Carisi cut him off, 

“No no, it’s fine, you didn’t know. We never told anyone - well actually, I think Barba by accident told Liv, and Rollins has always been suspicious of my dating life, for whatever reason.” 

They were still really close, and even though Dodds felt in the wrong, Carisi seemed to naturally lower any anxieties he would have otherwise felt. 

“I mean I’m down for cuddling if you want?” Carisi said, surprising the Sergeant. 

“Really? Barba would be okay with that?” Dodds felt like a dramatic teenager asking that. 

“Yeah! He knows I’m a cuddly person!” And Carisi laughed again. “You wanna be the big spoon?” 

“Yeah, okay sure” Dodds answered hesitantly, though he was smiling. 

Carisi scooched down as Dodds stretched out. The couch was comfortable, and both men were glad for the warmth their body heat provided. 

“But be warned, I may or may not doze off, and in that case, feel free to shake me awake or you’re also welcome to stay - whatever you’re comfortable with.” Carisi mumbled, holding Dodds hand around his waist. 

“Thanks,” Dodds half laughed. 

“Also,” Carisi breathed in, waking himself up more, “I think tonight was successful. I feel like I now know you better, so thanks for agreeing to come over.” 

Dodds hummed and relaxed into the comfy couch, also glad he had agreed to come over. 

The next morning, they both went into work with scruffy unshaven faces and feeling more well rested.


End file.
